Broken
by MasterFluff64
Summary: Zilith is the daughter of Ghirahim. She loves adventures, but is always cooped up inside! When Link comes to the surface, she can't help but try to find out more about him. But when Ghirahim finds out... this "Link" character wouldn't be getting out alive... Rated T for violence.


**A/N: 'Sup guys? Sorry about the holding of Squid's a Problem... ah... I knew I wouldn't have the time to finish it up right now. With this story and all... **

**Any questions about any of the characters in this story may be answered in future chapters. Some things won't be exact. I'm lazy. XD**

**Don't own nothin' but Zilith and Mallaki! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Just... run... jump... flip."

Zilith ran as fast as she could, leaping into the air and doing a frontflip, landing on her backside. She growled, standing up and brushing the dirt off her shorts.

"Darn," she said. "I can never get that right!"

She was about to try again, but she heard a voice calling for her.

"Gah, coming Dad!" Zilith yelled. She snapped, disappearing in a sea of pink diamond shapes and reappearing at the door of her home. As she stepped inside, her brother, Mallaki, was looking very guilty as he sat on the couch.

"Uh... h-hi... Zil..." Mallaki mumbled. Zilith gave him "the look" and turned to her dad, Ghirahim.

Ghirahim wasn't their original father, he found them. Zilith looked little from human... aside from her hair... but Mallaki looked just like a demon. White skin, pale lips, black hair, and a long tongue. Zilith had purple hair with black highlights, light skin, pink lips, and a decently demonlike tongue. Not as long as her little brother's, though.

Zilith parted her hair to the side.

"...What'd he do this time?"

Ghirahim waved her off, and Zilith walked to her room. She pressed her ear to the wall, trying to listen. She heard muffled... quiet voices, followed by "I didn't mean to!" several times. Zilith walked over to her dresser, pulled out her journal, and a pencil.

She opened up her journal, but closed it when she heard a loud slamming sound outside.

"Ah... ow... darnit."

Zilith teleported over to the window. A teenager... young looking... probably around sixteen-years-old boy was sitting on the ground a few miles away.

He was dressed in green, with a hat, a sword, and some sort of shield.

Zilith stared at him, full of interest. She herself was always curious about humans. They didn't have magic, so she had always wondered how they got around. She heard rumors about giant, multi-coloured birds they rode around on!

Zilith raised her arm to snap-

"What do you think you're doing, Zilith?"

Zilith turned around to Ghirahim, lowering her arm to the side. "I was just going out-"

"No you're not. You're grounded, and the only reason you went out this morning was because of something I had to deal with, which I should of just tossed to the side and watched your naughty brother!"

"Daaaad!"

"You're staying here. That's my FINAL answer."

Zilith growled as he left, walking over to her bed and kicking it. Ghirahim was NEVER fair to her, and he kept her and her brother cooped up no matter what.

So...

... Who said she couldn't sneak out? She _was _a demon, after all.

Zilith slipped over to the window, pushing on it until it opened. She crawled out flipping backwards then pushing the window back into place.

"Alright... chill..." she told herself. She turned around, then kneeled down, tightening her boots, parting her hair behind her ears, and standing up. A great mission ahead of her, it was! **((XD Yoda talk.)) **

She kept looking behind her nervously, worried Ghirahim was watching her. He was sneaky like that, and it sometimes scared her and gave her a chill.

She climbed a tree and started looking for the green boy. Her dad called them "skychilds", and sometimes Zilith used that.

She spotted him fighting some of her dad's Bokoblins. There was a Kikwi, being scared (as always). It was attempting to disguise itself as a plant. But it was obviously NOT a plant. Well, to her, anyways.

She climbed higher, snapped, and disappeared in a sea of pink diamonds.

The Kikwi ran away when the Bokoblins died, and Link watched from behind. Zilith appeared right behind him, screamed "HELLO!" and the skychild screamed, jumping away.

"Wha...?" he asked, startled. Zilith giggled.

"Hi, skychild! I'm Zilith! You?"

The green boy stared at her. Zilith had black shorts, shirt, and even a diamond cutout on the back of her shirt.

"I'm... Uh... Link," he stuttered. "What?"

"I'm a demon, skychild! I have a brother: Mallaki. My dad is Ghirahim!"

Link backed away, but Zilith jumped behind him and grabbed his shoulders, pushing herself up. He stumbled as if he was about to fall, but Zilith jerked back and kept balance.

"What brought you to the surface, skychild?" Zilith asked. Link grunted.

"Please let g-go of me..."  
"Oh. Sorry, skychild."

Zilith flipped backwards onto the ground. Link sighed in relief, and turned to her.

"I'm looking for my friend. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go!"

Zilith did her best puppy-dog eyes. "Pwease can I come...?" Link growled.

"No."  
"Please?"  
"No!"  
"Oh, come on! I'm not supposed to be out here right now!"  
"What?"

Zilith sighed. "I snuck out... Skychild, I could be in serious trouble right now."

Link was silent.

Zilith lowered her head and raised her arm to snap-

"Wait..."

Zilith lowered her arm. "Yeah?"

"You can come with me. BUT, you have to do exactly what I say," Link informed.

"Um... okay," Zilith agreed. She grabbed Link by the arm and snapped with her available hand.

They both vanished in a large sea of pink diamonds.

* * *

They reappeared by a mushroom.

"Gah!" Link yelled. Something squealed behind the mushroom and ran to another one.

"Darnit, Link! You have to be quiet to get those dang things to listen," Zilith informed.

Link rubbed his head like he was dizzy and put both hands on the mushroom. He leaned his head down, clutched his stomach, and vomited.

Zilith placed a hand on her mouth. _Gross... no more teleporting for him..._

She put a hand on his back and coughed. "No more teleporting for you," she said.

Link wiped his mouth and raised his head. "You think?" he said weakly. "That makes me really dizzy. I get sick by things like that..."

Zilith smiled weakly. "Eh... Sorry, Link. It's kinda a demon thing. We do it a lot." She wrapped her arms around him, she only came up to his shoulder, and giggled. "Won't do it no more, okay?"

"Okay..."

Zilith pointed to another mushroom. "Go over there and hit it with your blade. He might run again, just follow it!"

Link did as he was told. He hit the mushroom with his sword and the Kikwi ran to a tree. He started to walk over there, and Zilith appeared behind him. "Just talk to him..." she said.

Link kneeled down to the Kikwi. "Hey," he greeted. The Kikwi lifted its head, then shrieked.

Link scooted away, but Zilith jumped in beside him.

"Hello! This is Link, and I'm Zilith."

The Kikwi pointed at Zilith. "Lord Ghirahim's d-daughter?"

Link tilted his head. "How do you know who she is?"

"Everyone knows who she is: both her and Mallaki. Lord Ghirahim murdered one of my best friends! The whole group of demons are killers, Link!"

Link turned his head to Zilith. "What?!"

"Skychild, I'm not a killer."  
"Have you killed anyone?"  
"Well... yeah. But I'd never-"

Link stood up and pushed her away. _"You killed someone?" _

_"Link, it's not what it seems like!"  
"It sure does seem like it to me!"_

Zilith snapped, reappearing in front of Link. She stood on her tip-toes and grabbed him around the neck. Link tried to pull away, but she snapped and teleported them away. To a mountain.

Link grabbed Zilith's waist, falling backwards and pulling her with him. It turned into a fight, with kicking, punching, and yelling until...

... Link puked the rest of his lunch onto her.

Zilith gagged, grabbing Link's hat and wiping herself off.

Link placed a hand over his mouth, sick to his stomach, bruised, bleeding, and in pain.

"Yuck... Skychild!" Zilith complained. "You threw up on me!"

"I told you... no... no... no more t-teleporting... AH!" Link stuttered, clutching his stomach. Zilith stood up, her hair messed up, clothes stained, she was a total mess. But nothing compared to Link.

Link lied on the ground. Dizzy, sick, filled with pain, possibly even crying.

"Listen... I'm not like my dad. I've never murdered anyone on purpose. I promise," Zilith said. Link was motionless. Zilith had really kicked his butt.

She walked over to him, sitting down next to him, rubbing his back. "Aw... it's okay, skychild. Gonna be alright."

Link raised his head, coughing out blood.

Zilith moved his bangs out of his face, and Link was indeed crying. She cradled him, tried to, anyways, limping a bit for he was heavy.

"It'll be okay, skychild. I'll take you to my house."

* * *

**A/N: OMG! What's gonna happen next? I'm really excited to be writing this. Zilith used to be my human OC - sisters with Sheara Zapelobh. But, this idea started and the name Zilith seemed to fit. **

**Hey... if I get up to 5 good reviews... I'll add another chapter to Squid's a Problem! :D**


End file.
